ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M7: Space Colony Libra - Day 1
Votes *Brickroad accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882567&postcount=6 *spineshark accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882995&postcount=23 *Mazokunomiko accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883160&postcount=28 *Nodal accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883228&postcount=43 *Destil accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883319&postcount=67 *Kayma accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883381&postcount=78 *spineshark retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883577&postcount=91 *Brickroad accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883625&postcount=97 *VorpalEdge accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883638&postcount=99 *widdershins accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883714&postcount=104 *shivam accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883829&postcount=108 *Luana accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883871&postcount=110 *spineshark accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884316&postcount=123 *dwolfe accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884383&postcount=125 *Garrison accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884703&postcount=127 *Meditative_Zebra accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884793&postcount=128 *shivam accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884799&postcount=129 *Mr. J accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884872&postcount=138 *spineshark accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884893&postcount=141 *Nodal accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884990&postcount=152 *spineshark accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884999&postcount=156 *shivam accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885002&postcount=157 *widdershins accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885019&postcount=161 *Mr. J accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885076&postcount=188 *Meditative_Zebra accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885077&postcount=189 *Mr. J accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885083&postcount=194 Mr. J is lynched and revealed as a Human. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885141&postcount=207 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885107&postcount=205 widdershins: 0 Brickroad Brickroad: 0 spineshark widdershins shivam: 3 Mazokunomiko Nodal dwolfe Meditative_Zebra widdershins spineshark: 5 Destil Kayma Brickroad spineshark shivam Mr. J Meditative_Zebra Mr. J Mr. J: 6 Vorpal Edge Luana spineshark Garrison Nodal spineshark shivam Mr. J Destil: 0 shivam spineshark Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882460&postcount=1 When you accepted the government stipend to be a glorified squatter for the HCSA, you knew the risks... and this was not one of them. Moving out to M7-Libra for a few years was meant to be the beginning of your new life, not the end. And you'll be damned if you'll let any Morph son of a bitch say otherwise. Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882462&postcount=2 After the planet was invaded by hostile, shapeshifting aliens, it felt like you were the last one to know. The scientist Conrad Hart managed to infiltrate and destroy the homeworld of the aliens (which he called Morphs) before making his findings public, but the impact of his revelations was slower than you thought it would be in situations like this. The discovery was limited to a few skeptical news bulletins here and there; then a few PriVideo uploads claiming to have independently verified his findings; and only later a mass media campaign exposing the menace for what it was. According to Conrad, they'd completely infiltrated human society, not just on Earth, but all the colony worlds, too. And that was a problem on your asteroid, designated M7-Libra. Your small community was merely a beachhead sent to establish human sovereignty while the terraforming droids did their work across the rest of the rock. There weren't more than 14 of you, all told. Far too few colonists for the HCSA to send help to in the next week or two. And by then, you could all be dead. Now that the secret was out, everyone knew the Morph (or Morphs? wondering how many of you were fiends with a human face sometimes made you break out in a cold sweat) would be forced to act. Your colony's only hope of survival lay in identifying the shapeshifters (or was there only one? please God let there be only one) among you and end them before they could end you. If there were any technically inclined among you, they could put together the prototype identification goggles whose blueprints Hart had disseminated, but no one capable of such a task sprung to mind--which was a good thing, since if their skills were common knowledge around the M7-Libra colony, they'd be the Morphs' first target. No, you thought grimly as you sat down at the colonywide meeting to address the crisis, if you were going to survive this, you couldn't trust anyone or anything but your own wits. You know who you are. It's time to find out who everyone else really is. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885141&postcount=207 The din was incredible as the small band of townspeople met to argue, holler, point fingers, and at one point even speak in tongues. Tempers flared, paranoia ran rampant, and chaos reigned as more than one person accused their own selves of being a Morph. But when everyone finally ran hoarse and all the votes were tallied, Mr. Jeffrey J. Joorlington, of Mr. J's Jams and Jellies, found himself with an unfortunate edge over the rest of the townspeople. The problem was how to serve justice to Mr. J. Such a small colony had no real need of a peacekeeping force or any weapons on-planet. Oh, everybody had something amongst their personal possessions that could serve as a bludgeon or a cutting implement in a pinch, but such makeshift means of execution seemed so... inhuman, somehow. And the last thing anybody in the colony wanted at the moment was to seem inhuman. "Wait," spoke up Meditative Zebra. "Won't he bleed different if he's a Morph? Maybe we should try giving him a little cut and see what happens." Everyone agreed this was sensible, so much so that they couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to them amidst all the shouting and recriminations, and dwolfe went off to fetch one of the spreading knives from Mr. J's emporium. It only took a moment before he came jogging back, knife in hand. Afterward, no one could agree on what or who caused dwolfe to trip, possibly because everyone's eyes were riveted on the point of impact as he lunged awkwardly forward trying to steady himself... driving the tip of the dull knife directly into Mr. J's soft, unprotected throat. One last time, the spreader knife was stained with a thick, red, viscous substance. Notable Events None Category:Phases